Robbing the Heart
by elin2002
Summary: While on a call Jules Callaghan sees someone she knows from her past as Kimberly Hart. How will these two different lives merge to give the young woman happiness.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers or Flashpoint, if I did I wouldn't be working two jobs.)**_

_(Toronto, Ontario, Canada)_

"Hostage situation at a Paleontology convention? Who's sick joke is this?" Thought Julianna Callaghan. Her night had been going great she was doing patrols looking forward to going home and painting window sills later, when they got a call that two men had rushed in with automatic weapons during the keynote address. Jules was put in the surveillance van to watch over the hostages and try and get information about the gunmen.

"EVERYONE TAKE OFF ALL OF YOUR JEWELRY AND PLACE YOUR WALLETS AND PURSES ON THE TABLES NOW!"

"Boss it's a robbery." Said Jules to Sargent Greg Parker.

"Great, how many hostages are there?" He asked.

"500, Boss."

"Listen, Man why don't you just take it all and leave. We aren't going to do anything to stop you. We're just a bunch…"

"Oh no." Said Jules watching this unfold on her screens. "…of boring scientists."

"Boss, we got a hostage attempting to talk down one of the suspects."

"Alright, Winnie I need information on that hostage." All you heard was keys clacking on the other side of the closed communication line.

"Dr. Thomas James…" Said Winnie.

"…Oliver born October 25th, 1979. Adopted at 2½ by Janice and Joseph Oliver, one biological brother David Trueheart. Graduated from Angel Grove High School in California in June 1998. Raced cars for 3 years to pay for undergrad. Some millionaire liked his thesis paid for his grad school, became a doctor of paleontology in spring '03. Now teaches science at Reefside High School been there since '04."

"Jules?" Said Ed Lane with a smile towards Greg. "You were faster than Winnie."

"Tommy, why don't you just knock him out." Said Dr. Anton Mercer sitting back in his chair with his glass of beer.

"Not helping Anton."

"Who's the guy antagonizing the hostage who's trying to talk down our suspect?" Asked Ed.

"Hang on I'll find out." Said Jules.

"Great, Jules you get the intelligence, Wordy try and find a way in with out startling the suspects."

"I never said it'd be intelligence." Said Jules. The guys all looked at each other with smiles and questioning looks.

"Hello?"

"Why am I looking at a computer screen with Tommy on it?"

"Because you love him, miss him, and can't live without him."

"I'M AT WORK DUMBASS!"

"Okay. He's at a convention. The most boring convention ever. His words."

"I KNOW THAT JASON! He's trying to talk down my armed with an automatic weapon trying to rob 500 paleontologists, and this guy with him at the table is telling him to take him out who's he?"

"Blond?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Anton Mercer. Good friend of Tommy's had a bad attitude for a while but Tommy beat some sense into him."

"Jason send Tommy a text to stand down. My team is in position."

"So how many hits do you think it'll take him?"

"JASON! 4." Said Jules hanging up.

Jason Scott laughed and started a text message to Anton since Tommy was otherwise occupied.

_J- I let you take him out of the country to a boring convention and you 3 end up hostages. See if I ever let you do that again._

_A- How did you find out. Lol_

_J- Kim is SRU and she is pissed. She says to tell him to stand down and thinks it'll take him 4 hits to take this guy down. I'm taking bets you?_

_A- 3- disarm, take down, knock out._

Jason sent out a mass text stating the situation and everyone after checking he was okay all sent their bets.

"Tommy all it will take is a tornado kick to take him out. And by the way Kim's here somewhere and Jason said she is pissed at you."

"Anton shut up."

"Oh, are you getting a little too old for this To-mmy?"

"Elsa, it didn't help then it's not helping now."

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Said the robber. "WOULD YOU HURRY UP WE'RE 10 MINUTES TOO LONG!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT! THERE'S LIKE A THOUSAND PEOPLE HERE!"

"502." Said Anton. "You know counting you and your friend."

"Eddie, you hearing this?" Said Greg with a smile.

"Yeah, we need to talk to these people. Jules I need a line in."

"Done." Said Jules dialing Tommy's number from memory.

"It's probably the cops. I'm going to answer it okay?" Said Tommy pulling out his cell. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Constable Julianna Callaghan with the Strategic Response Unit. Who am I speaking to?"

"Beautiful, you know who this is."

"Can you cooperate please? What is your name?"

"Dr. Thomas Oliver." Said Tommy rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Thomas. Now my Sargent is going to come on the line and he'll want to speak to the person holding an automatic weapon at your unarmored chest."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Whatever. Go Boss." She had to wait for Ed and Greg to stop laughing before he came on the line.

"Dr. Oliver, my name is Sargent Gregory Parker is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're all okay. A little lighter than when we came in."

"I understand that, now I'm going to ask you to hand your phone to the gunman across from you."

"You got it. It's for you. Just be careful of my minutes international calls are expensive."

"WHAT?!"

"Sir my name is Sargent Gregory Parker what's your name?"

"Yeah right, I've seen enough Law and Order to know once I give that I'm screwed."

"Well actually you're screwed now. You were screwed the minute you walked in." Said Elsa.

"Okay, well you've got a lot of people in there that are scared why don't we let some people go. It'll be a sign of good faith."

"Not a chance, they stay."

"Okay, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why did you choose this crowd?"

"I thought it'd be an easy job."

"Boss, Dr. Oliver is a 7th degree black belt."

"How do we know this Jules?" Asked Leah. There was silence.

"What do you want? What are your demands?"

"I want a car and two tickets to Cape Verde."

"Okay. It's going to take me some time to arrange that hand the phone back to Dr. Oliver."

"Hello?"

"Dr. Oliver this is Sargent Parker."

"You can call me Tommy."

"Well then I'm Greg. Listen we need to figure out how to talk him down."

"I've been trying."

"I know. I just gotta know that if things go south you can help us?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." Said Tommy.

"Okay, great."

About an hour later Tommy had sat down in his seat again since all the other guy was doing was pacing.

"This is boring now. Seriously this is the slowest robbery." Said Anton.

"Well maybe if he…" Said Elsa pointing at the pacing suspect. "…helped we'd have fresh drinks." All of a sudden there was a crash, which startled the pacing suspect enough to get a shot off into the ceiling.

"SHOT FIRED! SHOT FIRED!" Yelled Greg, Ed, and Jules. Then Tommy's cell phone rang.

"We're all fine, I repeat we're all fine!"

"What happened Tommy?!" Yelled Jules worried for her friend.

"There was a crash that startled him. What was the crash?"

"One of our fellow scientists tripped the collector." Said Anton sitting back calmly.

"Still not helping." Said Tommy. "I'm tired of this shit." While the gunman was yelling distractedly at his let's face it crappy and slow partner Tommy saw his opportunity Tommy decked the guy.

"1…" Said Anton. Another punch as the guy horribly missed and Tommy came back with a gut shot. "2…" The second hit disarmed the man, but didn't take him down. The next hit was a backhand slap which made him stumble. "…3." The final hit was the much wanted tornado kick. "…4. Kim wins." Said Anton.

"SRU! SRU! STAND DOWN!" The whole SRU team rushed into the ballroom minus Jules who was biding her time. With the two suspects in custody the other people in the room were able to go back to their hotel rooms, however Anton, Elsa, and Tommy were asked to stay since they had direct contact with the gunman.

"Tommy? I'm Greg Parker."

"Nice to meet, sorry I lost my cool I got a little irritated."

"No it's okay. You did what you had to do."

"Did I? I knocked a guy out that wasn't really doing much as far as threatening us."

"Boss, tell him to snap out of it, and that it's an order from me."

"My colleague says to snap out of it and that's an order."

"I out rank her." Tommy said with a smile.

"Jules."

"Us girls out rank every single one of you guys in our group." Said Jules from behind him.

"Yeah I beg to differ on that one." Said Tommy turning around.

"Snap out of your guilt cycle it's not going to do any good."

They took Tommy, Elsa, and Anton's statements before finally releasing them. Just as Jules finished talking to Elsa she turned around to clarify something with Tommy when she noticed he was gone and saw the side door open and close on it's own.

"Oh no he didn't." Said Jules.

"He did but you can find him in 1502." Said Elsa with a smile towards Jules.

"I'm going to kill him you know that right?"

"Yeah, just remember he holds back when it comes to women."

"The only things he'll be holding are his head and his ass when I'm done with him."

"1502. If we hear screams we'll stay away." Jules looked at her with a smile. "Me and Anton are in 1500."

"Boss?"

"We got it Jules go check on your friend." Said Greg.

"Thanks I'll meet you back at the office later."

Jules made her way upstairs and found room 1502 pretty fast. She took a moment to calm herself and remind her that he had just been through something pretty stressful and was probably coming off the adrenaline and realizing just how quickly things could have turned for the worse. She knocked on the door.

"Tommy? It's Kim come on open up."

"I'm fine Kim, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Tommy you are so far from fine right now, I can't even begin to describe it just open the door please?" She heard the security slide pop to the door and saw it open a little and took that as a cue to enter.

"So are you Kim or Jules now?"

"Tommy."

"No I'd like to know if I'm talking to Constable Jules or my ex-girlfriend Kimberly? So I don't say anything that could get me arrested or investigated as an alien subject." Kim had to give to him, he had a point.

"It's just me Kim, trying to figure…out…what…THE…HELL…YOU…WERE…THINKING!" Each break in her words were accompanied by a slap to his arm or punch in the shoulder.

"Ow, I was thinking I really don't want to die tonight."

"Well guess what you're worst fear is coming true tonight. Because not only are you going to get your ass kicked by a girl, it's going to be me, and you're going to die tonight."

"You don't scare me Kim."

"I don't? Huh. I seem to remember many times where I kicked your ass and you were asking me to stop. You're an idiot. You could have died tonight and you don't even care."

"I do care."

"Really cause it sure didn't look like it." Said Kim falling into his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I only did it to help. He wasn't going to listen to anyone, he barely listened to me and Greg I had no choice but to disarm him to the best of my ability. By the way you won the bet."

"What bet?"

"Jason started taking bets as to how many hits it would take me and Anton said you told him 4 you won."

"And what did I win?"

"You really want me to text him now and find out?"

"Call him I feel like giving him a heart attack tonight."

"Okay." Tommy pulled out his phone and found Jason's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bro."

"Hey you good? Kim told me what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Took me 4 hits to get the guy ready for arrest. After he shot the ceiling of the ballroom."

"Wait, he got a shot off?"

"His partner tripped, took out a table and scared him."

"Oh damn."

"What?"

"Kim won the bet."

"What bet Jason?"

"And what did I win?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who is that?"

"Jason I am ashamed to call you my brother."

"Bro, I think our connection is picking up other calls why don't you call me back later. Or from the hotel phone."

"To not recognize your own sister's voice, have you thrown him from the MegaZord recently?" Tommy bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"What makes you think I have access to a MegaZord?" Asked Tommy.

"HOLY SHIT! What are you two doing in the same room?"

"I had to read Tommy the riot act and make sure he was okay. He's my witness."

"Kim, he's more than a witness." Kim ignored his statement and got right to the point.

"So how much did I win Jason?"

"$1,000." Said Jason reluctantly.

"Wow, tell everyone to me." Said Kim with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Text me the address."

"Bye Jason." Said Kim hitting the 'END' button. She quickly texted Jason her private email address associated with her before she powered down Tommy's phone. "Now we are going to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"I'm telling you right now, we are back together because I'm not letting you run off and almost get yourself killed again, because you are running out of lives."

"I love you Beautiful, but we have one small problem."

"What's that?"

"You live and work here, I live and work in California."

"What if I told you the Sheriff's department that covers Reefside, Angel Grove, and Stone Canyon offered me a spot on their Hostage Crisis Unit a month ago."

"What about your house, you've put so much into it, time and work?"

"I just have to paint the window sills and I'm done. I've had offers by a couple of my neighbors, all I need to do is accept one. One of them was for it furnished."

"Need help painting and packing?"

"Don't you need to get back to Reefside?"

"Nope, school just ended I don't have to be back until mid-August so we're good. I'm actually here for another week."

"Well I will defiantly put you to work and I'll take you guys sightseeing."

"Whatever we need to do to get you home."

"You need to pack."

"Pack to go where?"

"Home, with me."

"I have a better idea. Let's stay here tonight since it's already paid for, go home tomorrow and start with what we need to do?"

"I have to go in and finish up the report for tonight and give my notice."

"Do they have any idea about this offer?"

"Greg knows they called him for a reference and that means Ed probably knows."

"Will your qualifications crossover to the States?"

"For the most part. I have to do some shooting tests but I can do them in my sleep."

"I know you can."

"I've been shooting since I was 15."

"Do they know how good you are at archery?"

"Shut up." She said hugging him close to her before pulling away. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I have no clothes other than my uniform to go home in tomorrow."

"Well you're not going to need pajamas tonight and tomorrow you can wear a pair of my lounge pants home."

"I have to be to work by 7. I work 7-7 unless I get a call."

"We'll leave early set the alarm for 6, how far away do you live?"

"15 minutes."

"Okay so we'll check out, go to the house, you can change, leave me a list of what needs to painted or touched up, and you can go to work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup I'll be fine, if I finish early I'll find something to do."

"No, you'll stay at the house, evil and stupidity have a way of finding you."

"Kim I can take care of myself, you know that."

"I know, but it really scared me tonight that you were in harm's way so I want to keep you safe. If I could I'd wrap you in bubble wrap."

"As long as you're there to help me get it off at night you can do whatever you want."

"Chill out Handsome, I'll be right back."

"Now I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"Tommy I need to get my uniform off."

"I can help you with that." There was a knock on the door just then. The both groaned at the interruption. "Ugh, who is it?"

"It's Leah." Kim moved to answer the door and as she opened it, it revealed her co-worker Leah.

"I brought your go bag."

"You are a mind reader."

"Have fun." Said Leah walking away. She had caught a glimpse of Tommy earlier in the night and gave Kim a thumbs up sign before getting on the elevator.

"Yay! I don't have to wear my vest out of here."

"You got clothes?"

"Yup, but don't go thinking if we end up wearing clothes tonight I won't be wearing your clothes out of here tomorrow."

"I would insist on it."

"I'm going to go get out of this stuff." She said turning towards the bathroom.

"Nuh-uh. I am helping you." He pulled her back to him and started unbuttoning her uniform top, the bullet-proof vest had been taken off on her way to his room. As he got uniform shirt off he saw the light camisole she wore underneath as well as the small scar on her shoulder and ran his fingers over it. It was then that he noticed the color of the camisole, it was as green as his former uniform and his hunger for this petite woman increased 100 fold. He didn't know why but seeing her in one of his colors always turned him on.

"I did not plan this." She said with a smile knowing what her in his colors did to him.

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically knowing she hadn't.

The green camisole was soon joined by clothes from both individuals before they made their way over to the bed and joined their bodies. The air around them became perfumed by the sounds and smells of two people finding themselves in love again. It was an hour of teasing, fondling, and bringing each other to the brink before backing off before their ultimate goal came to fruition, with one of the most intense orgasms either had ever experienced. No words needed to be said Tommy moved to lay on his back, and set the alarm as Kim curled up next to him forgoing the extra pillow and used his chest instead. The reunited couple soon fell asleep.

The peaceful night gave way to a peaceful sunrise, not that Tommy and Kim had seen any of it until the annoying alarm broke through the silence and woke the occupants of Room 1502.

"Ugh, 6am came too soon." Said Kim.

"I know, but we need to get up now."

"I'll shower first."

"You get ready for work. I'll clean up later."

"You sure? Cause I was thinking we could share?"

"If we share you won't make it to work on time."

"Okay, you're right." Said Kim kissing him and getting out of bed. She emerged a little while later wearing a shirt Tommy hadn't seen in many years. His green plaid button up shirt. She had borrowed it and never given it back.

"Nice shirt."

"This old thing? Why thank you."

"I can't believe you still have it."

"Of course I do. I still have everything you've ever given me."

"Including my heart."

"Wow, cornball much."

"That's why you love me."

"It must be cause it sure isn't for your memory."

An half hour later Tommy and Kim were checked out and in the car on the way to the house as Tommy was making a list on his phone of things that needed to be done.

"So the window casings need one more coat I think, and then if you could start packing the kitchen. I'll stop at the store on my way home and get paper plates and plastic silverware. The bins are downstairs in the basement."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Nope."

They arrived at Kim's house and she quickly showed him around.

"So the central air controls are over here."

"This old house has central air."

"It was the first thing I put in. Okay I really need to leave. I'll see if I can pop by for lunch if not there's a ton of stuff in the kitchen."

"I love you, be safe."

"I love you, too. No hostage situations."

"I wish I could say the same."

With one more kiss Kim left the house and made her way to the SRU. Her phone rang when she was half way there and she saw a California phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Kimberly Hart."

"This is she?"

"Kimberly this is Captain Merdoch."

"Captain, how are you?"

"I'm good Dear. Listen I was calling to see if you had given any thought to our offer?"

"I have, and I've decided to accept."

"That's great! Will you need help with housing?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I have to talk to my boyfriend. I'm not sure of our plans just yet."

"Does he know about our offer?"

"He does."

"Now I don't know if we can get a visa for him, Kimberly."

"No, you don't have to Tommy is American. He lives and works in Reefside."

"Well that makes things a bit easier. So let me know when you can start and we'll have a place waiting for you."

"Thank you Sir. It might be a month or so because I need to give notice and sell and pack up my house here."

"That is fine. Do what you have to do. I'll see and talk to you soon."

"Will do, Sir."

"Bye, Kimberly.

"Goodbye."

Kim arrived at the SRU and texted Tommy that she had arrived and swiftly walked in.

"Hey Jules. I heard about a hottie hostage that knew you last night." Said Winnie.

"Hi Winnie eh he's about a 5."

"Only a 5. I think he's higher than a 5 more like an 11. What do you think, Ed?" Said Greg.

"Defiantly an 11." Kim rolled her eyes as she turned to face her co-workers.

"Morning Guys."

"Morning. You ready for Morning Meeting." Said Greg.

"Actually can I talk to you both first?"

"Sure, everything okay?" Asked Greg.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something."

The trio went into Greg's office and settled into the chairs.

"So what's up Jules?" Asked

"I received a job offer to go home."

"Home? This is your home." Said Ed.

"This about the job at the Sherriff's Department in California?" Asked Greg.

"Yes, I've decided to accept their offer as myself Kimberly Hart."

"Who's Kimberly Hart?" Asked Ed.

"I am. I moved here from Florida because some things happened that I really can't reveal, but I changed my name. All of my qualifications were done under my birth name and under the name you guys know me as. Please forgive me."

"Kim, I've been waiting 5 years for you to tell me this. I've known since about a week after you joined SRU. I understand your reasons. The gentleman from last night have anything to do with the decision?" Asked Greg.

"I got the offer a while ago but I've been in love with Tommy since I was 15. Yes we've been apart for a long time, seen other people but he's mine and I'm his."

"You have my blessing and when you guys get married I expect an invite."

"That goes for me too." Said Ed.

"It took me almost 6 months to get him to ask me out, we'll be waiting a while. I'm going to go change."

"20 bucks says they're married by the end of the year." Said Ed.

"Next month." Said Greg.

Kim entered the locker room she shared with Leah and found the other woman getting ready for her day, hopefully of patrols and not another hostage situation.

"Okay, so I have to know the story behind Mr. Hottie."

"Dr. Hottie."

"He's a doctor?" Asked Leah.

"Academic."

"Wow, smart and gorgeous. So how do you know him? And I understand after Sam why you would want to keep a relationship under wraps."

"I've known Tommy since I was 15. I've loved him that long too."

"But Sam?"

"Tommy and I broke up senior year. I loved Sam don't get me wrong, but Tommy and I have this connection I can't describe, it's always been there."

"So what are his hobbies besides work?"

"Martial Arts. He used to read a lot. He can be kind of a loner if you let him. This trip was basically to get him out of the house I think." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Didn't work too well did it?"

"No. As always trouble finds him. But I have him safely sequestered in my house doing touch ups and packing my kitchen."

"Packing? For what?" Kim could have kicked herself for even opening her mouth just then.

"I'm moving, back to California."

"Jules you just reunited with this guy last night. And you're already moving to be with him?"

"This has been in the works for a while the Sherriff's Department made me an offer like a month and a half ago."

"What about visas, don't you need citizenship to work? Stuff like that?"

"Not when I'm born and raised in one of the cities I'll be working in." Said Kim with a smile.

"I'm confused."

"I'll explain it later."

The girls finished getting ready and headed to the briefing room and took their seats waiting for Greg to arrive to find out their assignments. All the guys greeted them and then Greg walked in with Ed not too far behind him.

"Good morning People!"

"Morning Boss, Morning Sir." Were the answers he received.

"So today we're on patrols, your usual sectors unless we get a call Jules you are with Ed, Leah with Sam. Jules have you decided what your plans are so far?"

"By the end of next month for sure if not sooner, it all depends on when I can get everything settled."

"What are you talking about? What plans?" Asked Sam.

"I accepted an offer from the Cove County Sheriff's Department they need someone with my skill set on their Hostage Negotiation Team."

"Where's Cove County?" Asked Sam.

"It is in Southern California, it includes Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, and Reefside. I've been looking to move back to California for a while and this is my opportunity to do so."

"You never mentioned anything about going to California or that you lived there ever?" Said Sam.

"I was born in Angel Grove."

"Jules I've seen your birth certificate." Said Sam thinking she was lying.

"No you saw the one I wanted you to see my actual one is in California in Tommy's safe."

"Tommy? Tommy who?" Asked Sam.

"Dr. Hottie." Said Leah with a smile.

"Why would he have your birth certificate?" Asked Spike.

"Because I gave it to him a long time ago for safe keeping when I moved here. I left California when I was 17 because my friends and I made some enemies and I was often a target."

"How can a group of teenagers make enemies?" Asked Sam.

"That's classified. I was usually used as bait to trap my boyfriend at the time though that's why I moved up here and took an assumed name. But now I'm ready to go back and live my rightful life."

"This about the guy that suddenly showed up last night? How do you know the threat is gone? How do you know he's not the threat?" Asked Sam petulantly.

"This has nothing to do with him, the threat has been gone since '99 and I know because he's the one who saved me countless times from the threat. You always wondered where I learned Martial Arts from I learned from my older brother and him."

"You always talk about these 'brothers' but we've never met them. _I've_ never met them."

"I actually have five brothers. Jason, Billy, Zack, Rocky and Adam."

"You've only mentioned 4 brothers in the past." Said Sam.

"I forgot one." Said Kim.

"Tommy isn't a brother?" Asked Wordy.

"Nope, you don't sleep with your brother."

"Okay guys lets debrief last night so we can get on with our day?" Asked Greg.

The debrief lasted a half hour and then they received their assignments for the day and hurried out of the station house with Ed and Kim riding together.

"So what's Tommy doing while you're with us today?"

"Painting and packing my kitchen."

"You put him to work?"

"Yeah, I figure if I keep him busy he won't be risking another hostage crisis."

"So what you said back there about being used as bait and Tommy saving you many times?"

"We saved each other many times, but I was usually seen as his weakness. But what our enemies didn't realize it just pissed him off more and made him more determined to beat the shit out of them."

"He's violent? Then why have you been with him?" Asked Ed worried.

"He's never been violent towards me or any other woman. He saves his aggression for sparring matches with my brothers. He's helped train me in all that I know about self-defense which has come back to bite him in the ass more than once."

"How so?" Asked Ed with a smile.

"Like I said he and my brother Jason trained me which means I can take them all down easily."

"I would pay to see that."

"Oh no need to pay we'll do it for free for anyone who wants to watch." Said Kim with a smile.

"We're off patrols tomorrow it's training day, bring him by."

"Maybe."

"It's Sam's day off." Said Ed knowing that would be awkward.

"I'll talk to Tommy see if he's up for it."

Until 12 pm the team patrolled their areas of Toronto and decided to head back to the office before splitting up for their hour lunch period.

"I'm heading home real quick call me if something comes up." Said Kim.

Kim took off her uniform shirt and got into her personal car and drove the 5 minutes to her house.

"Tommy!" There was no answer. "Tommy!"

"Hey Beautiful I was painting in the guest room. You're home early."

"Lunch. You hungry?"

"How long you got?"

"Now 50 minutes."

"How long do you usually get?"

"An hour but it took me 5 minutes to get here. So now we have 50 minutes to eat and hang out."

"I made sandwiches, let's grab them and head upstairs I'll show you what I've gotten done so far."

"I'd rather do something else." Said Kim leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh yeah like what?" Tommy started kissing her neck before picking her up and started to carry upstairs to their room.

"Um, I can think of something."

Kim had set her alarm on her phone for 10 minutes before the end of her break so she could get back to the headquarters in time for afternoon rounds. She and Tommy made love for a while before they sat in bed for a while eating the sandwiches that Tommy had prepared before she got home. They were cuddling when Kim's alarm suddenly sounded.

"Ugh I have to go." Said Kim.

"No, stay." Said Tommy pulling her closer to him.

"I can't I have to leave." It was then that Kim's phone actually rang. "Hello?"

"Kim we just got a hot call I'm on my way to get you." Said Greg on the other line.

"I'll be waiting Boss." Kim hung up and successfully untangled herself from Tommy and the bed. "Crap."

"Relax and get dressed pretend our parents are banging on the door."

"Pretty close Tommy only it's one of my bosses with an automatic weapon."

"Okay so pretend it's Zordon paging us." Said Tommy with a smile. "And he's got one of our blasters in the tube."

Kim looked at him like he was crazy and then smiled as she finished buttoning one of her spare uniform tops.

"I love you." Said Kim briefly kissing him.

"I love you too, be safe."

"I will, bye Handsome." Kim ran down the stairs and got outside just as Greg was pulling up in the SUV.

"How was lunch?" Said Greg as Kim got in the truck.

"Good, how was your's?"

"Ate with Ed. So this case teenage girl holding hostages in her house, she says her parents won't let her leave so she's not letting them out."

"Where does she want to go and why isn't she in school?"

"As far as we know she's home schooled and she wants to go to the mall."

"Wow, my fights were usually how late I could stay out with Tommy or where we were sleeping needless to say we were always late and staying at each other's houses." Greg smiled and laughed.

"What did your parents do?"

"Ground us, told us we couldn't hang out with each other as much."

"What happened?"

"We would be good for a couple weeks and then revert back to our old ways. It got to the point they just stopped looking at the clock when we came in. Which helped 'cause Tommy has a problem telling time."

"Even after all these years?"

"From what I know yeah. But I love him and am used to it. Whenever we have parties we tell him that they are about a half hour before they actually are. That way he shows up on time."

"Hasn't he caught on yet?"

"Oh he knows, he's known since we started dating."

"And he still shows up late?"

"He does it because he's who he is. And he knows it irritates us girls. I'm hoping my being around again will cure of him of this, but if his mother couldn't cure him in the 16½ years she had him there might be no hope. From what his grandfather told him and me in the many conversations we've had he's been late since utero. His mother showed no symptoms until she was almost 4 months along, he was 2 weeks late in birth, and slept through his 1st birthday party completely."

"Why was he given up?"

"His parents died in a car accident and Sam couldn't afford to take in both boys. David was almost 4 and well established in the family, they felt it would do more harm than good to give him up so Tommy was because he was only 2½."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but he grew up in a really good family and if that stuff had never happened he wouldn't be in my life."

"You don't know that you could have met each other."

"We might have met each other. But we wouldn't have gotten as close as we are."

"Why is that?"

"Tommy would have grown up on the Angel Grove Reservation. He's full blood Native American."

"Oh. Well yeah but you never know there could have been community events, stuff like that."

"We actually saw each other for the first time at a Martial Arts competition but formally met at school."

"Well I hope you are able to reclaim things. He seems like a good guy." Greg said as they pulled up to the house.

"Jules—Kim whoever you are today truck." Said Greg with a smile towards her.

"I'm on it Boss."

Kim headed into the truck and started to monitor the goings on with Spike.

"So the new boyfriend? He good to you?"

"The best."

"Good cause if he hurt you I'd kick his ass."

"Not likely but thanks for the thought."

"Oh come on I could handle him."

"He's a 7th degree black belt I don't think you'd win." Said Kim tapping his leg jokingly.

"I could too."

They could hear Ed and Greg trying to talk the girl named Jennifer down but were getting nowhere with her. They made an executive decision to add someone into the negotiations.

"Jules, we need you out here. We need you to talk to her."

"You got it."

Kim walked out of the truck and took the offered phone from Greg. She took a deep breath and tried to decide how she would start this conversation.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer my name is Jules, I need to make sure everyone is okay can you tell him how many people you have in there with you?"

"Just me and my parents."

"Okay. Listen I know that it's tough being a teenager. My parents were strict too."

"Please you have no idea I'm not allowed to go to school."

"I know it might seem like the end of the world but you can learn so much more when not confined to one book and one way of teaching."

"I want to be normal, I want to go to school dances, and have friends. I have nothing! And it's all because of them!"

"Jennifer I would really like it if you would let me in so we can talk face to face. Please?"

"Okay. Fine but only you no one else!"

"Boss I'm going in."

"Be careful Jules."

When Kim got inside and introduced herself to Jennifer she looked over and noticed that Jennifer's mother was heavily pregnant, and that just made this negotiation harder.

"Jennifer can you do me a favor? Can we let EMS in here just to check on your mom. All this stress can't be good for her or the baby."

"No, no one else."

"Are you okay Ma'am?"

"I'm fine I'm sorry you had to come out for this we just didn't know what to do."

"No sorry necessary this is what we do. Jennifer we need to talk rationally. This is not the way to get your parents to let you do things. You need to show that you can be trusted, and can make good decisions they are trying to protect you."

"I'm a prisoner! When I go to the mall she comes with me! I have people I hang out with from Co-Op that invite me out they come with me none of the other parents do that, so they've stopped inviting me! For once I want to do something on my own without them. Did your parents follow you around?"

"No, I lived in a small town. I also worked two jobs during that time."

"Two jobs?"

"Yeah I was a gymnastics competitor, and I taught gymnastics. I also did a lot of volunteer work. As did my boyfriend who taught Martial Arts and competed. I did demos with him a lot."

"You let him beat you up?" Asked the mom.

"NO! I was always on the offense. I can take him down very easily."

"You're still with him?"

"Yes."

"And your parents didn't object to the physicality?" Asked the father.

"No. They saw it as me learning to defend myself. And it helped a lot I wouldn't be where I am without it."

After another 30 minutes of negotiations Jennifer had surrendered and Kim took her into custody. Her parents stated they weren't going to press charges and they were informed that it was out of their hands given the fact she had used a gun on them and SRU had gotten involved.

"Okay Guys let's head back to the station and debrief then you can all go home." Said Greg.

"Crap." Said Kim.

"What's wrong?" Asked Spike.

"My car is at home." She responded.

"I'll give you a lift." Spike said with a smile.

"Thanks Spike."

"It's no problem you are on my way anyways."

The debrief was quick, it was a straight forward call resolved without much incident, so as soon as everyone changed into street clothes they all left the station house.

"So how did you get to work this morning?"

"I drove, but then I went home for lunch and then Boss picked me up because it was on the way to the call."

In five minutes Spike pulls up in front of Kim's house.

"Thanks Spike."

"No problem, bring him to work tomorrow."

"Maybe, he's on vacation so if he wants to sleep I'm going to let him."

"Sounds reasonable."

Kim walked up to the door excited to finally have someone to come home to.

"Tommy!"

"Hey you, how was work? Everything go okay?" He said coming in and kissing her.

"I had to talk down a teenage girl who decided to hold up her parents because they wouldn't let her go to the mall. They are over protective."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No but she'll be doing a little bit of time."

"Her parents pressed charges?"

"No but she pulled her father's gun. The juvenile ADA will probably plead it down and she'll get community service. So the guys asked if you wanted to work out with us tomorrow. We're not on patrols so I don't have to go in until 7."

"Yeah."

"Really? I thought you'd want to sleep in a bit since you're on vacation."

"Kim, I've been sleeping in all summer. I need to get back into a routine for when classes start up again."

"Okay. We have to be up by six then for both of us to be ready on time."

The couple spent the night finishing up the touch ups and had a late dinner before turning in for the night. The next morning Kim and Tommy were up and out of the house surprisingly early noticing they had a little bit of time so she pulled off to the groups regular coffee house.

"Morning Jules. You're usual?"

"Whole team today, and whatever he wants."

"Coffee, black, 2 sugars."

"Got it." The barista pulled the saved order for Team One up and added Tommy's order to it. The barista then watched as Tommy pulled his wallet out faster than Kim and paid.

"I hope you're faster pulling out your gun than your wallet."

"Piss me off and find out." She said with a smile.

"No thank you. I've been on the receiving end of enough of your shots to last me a lifetime."

It was just then that Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Said Anton.

"You are on vacation what are you doing awake this early?"

"I could say the same to you."

"I'm working out with Kim and her team today."

"What if they get a call?"

"They're on training today." Said Tommy as he and Kim grabbed everyone's drinks.

"Are you coming home with us or are you staying a while longer?"

"I'm not sure yet. We still have a week and my job doesn't start for a while."

"Well have fun today. Don't get hurt. Make sure someone films it."

"Bye Anton. Should have blown him up." Said Tommy as they got in the car.

"That would have saved you some time." Said Kim.

They arrived at the station house and Tommy handed Kim the coffee trays and then he grabbed his and Kim's bags before taking one of the trays back.

"Tommy I can take my bag."

"Nope."

The couple made it upstairs and Kim led him to the desk where Winnie was stationed.

"Hey Winnie."

"Hey Jules—Sorry Kim."

"You can call me whatever you want. Winnie this is Tommy, Tommy Winnie."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Said Winnie.

"Is the rest of the team here yet?"

"Right behind you."

"When we start can you start up the cameras and audio in the work out room?"

"You got it." Said Winnie.

"Oh she brought coffee. See this is why she's my favorite." Said Greg with a smile.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Said Spike walking up with his gear.

"You are when you bring the coffee." Said Greg.

"Actually, Tommy bought the coffee." Said Kim.

"Well then I was wrong, you are my favorite." Said Greg. "So you good? Staying out of hostage crises?"

"Yeah. Trust me I do not like spending my nights on the business end of the gun."

"Alright why don't we all go get changed and then we'll get started on training day." Said Greg.

Everyone changed and then met back in the gym. The guys all took seats on the various apparatuses around the room.

"Can you still do your gymnastic routines?" Asked Tommy.

"Yup. I set up a small beam in the basement. It's only about a foot off the ground and has about half of that in mats all around it."

"You practice alone?"

"On a level of 1-10 how pissed would you be if I said yes?"

"I'd say about a 7 considering I remember you unconscious in the hospital and how scared I was I was going to lose you."

"None of the routines I do now are nearly as complicated as the one I was doing that night."

"I still almost lost you."

"I can't promise I won't practice alone but I'll do my best to make sure you're always home at least. Now can we get on with training please?"

"Alright basics. Try and kick me."

"Tommy, come on."

"Kick me."

Kim sent out a kick and Tommy grabbed her foot mid-air and held her there with a smile.

"So what did you do wrong?"

"I didn't kick you lower." Kim smiled at him.

"Try again."

"I wasn't close enough?" She said being sarcastic.

"Try again."

"I didn't balance and find my center I just struck out."

"Good. Now balance and then kick." Said Tommy releasing her foot. She kicked out and connected with his stomach at about 30% strength. "Do you remember our dance?"

"Yes."

"Think you can do it on a practice dummy?"

"Yeah. It's going to be tight considering last time we did something like this we had the whole walkway at the park."

"We'll make do." The guys had seen Kim do short small routines here and there but never to this extent with the martial arts mixed in. After the short dance and flips away from Tommy she came back they then engaged in hand to hand combat with each other. Kim went down for a leg sweep and Tommy back flipped away being sure not to hit her in the process, after he steadied himself he went for the leg sweep and Kim jumped out of the way, as he rose to his full height she grabbed him by the arm and threw him down before pinning him to the mat.

"Wanna go again." Said Kim with a smile as Tommy got up.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Hey, give me a break its been a long time since I was able to actually throw you around on the mat."

"I let you win."

"Bullshit, your ego won't let you."

The couple continued on while the others watched and worked out on their own. Soon after Kim tired out Spike decided to try and take on Tommy. To Kim it was like she was back in the Youth Center watching Tommy spar against their friends. This went on for about an hour with the various men on the team all taking their turns. Finally it was time for their short break and they all sat down around the gym.

"So Tommy what have you been up to since you last saw Kim?" Asked Greg.

"I raced cars to put myself through college, my uncle owns a team out of Angel Grove. So I did that for a while after my last race I went on a vacation with some of my buddies, then went back into school for my doctorate. I was injured when the island I was working on blew up and then I decided to live the quiet life and teach science."

"And live in total isolation." Said Kim with a smile.

"I do not live in total isolation."

"Tommy your nearest neighbor is two miles away, and 20 minutes outside of town." Said Kim with a smile.

"Saves me money on take out no one will deliver to me."

"Bet I could convince a couple restaurants."

"You probably could. There's something for you to work on when you move in."

They finished up the training day with no incidents and headed home for the night they were almost done packing and spent the evening finishing it all up.

"We're done." Said Kim.

"I can't believe we finished." Said Tommy.

"I know. I'll talk to Greg tomorrow and see if we can move up my final day. That way we don't have to live among boxes."

"Whatever you want Beautiful."

The next morning Kim walked to Greg's office and knocked on the door jam.

"Hey Boss you got a minute?"

"For you always?"

"So we finished packing last night."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"That's up to you."

"Today's your last day. We have the day off tomorrow we'll come over and help Tommy load the truck."

"Thanks Boss."

"Kim you're like a daughter to me I just want to see you happy and when I see you with him it's the happiest I've ever seen you."

"Thanks."

"I'll check with the guys and come up with a time." It was then that the siren went off.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL!" Said Winnie.

Everyone loaded in the trucks and headed to the scene.

"Kim, Spike truck. Ed, Raf, Leah, Sam with me."

"So I overheard today's your last day." Said Spike.

"Yup we unexpectedly finished packing last night."

"That's going to be a long drive."

"Yeah but we're taking a truck and hitching my car to the back. We're going to alternate driving."

"Good, as long as you're happy."

"I am."

They finished up the call rather quickly and headed back to headquarters to debrief. When they finished Greg asked everyone to stay seated and turned the floor over to Kim.

"Guys if you could just hang on one minute Kim has something to tell you all, Kim?"

"I just want to start off by saying I have enjoyed my time being apart of Team One but I feel that it's time to go back to California. I also underestimated how fast it would take me to pack all of my stuff up including my clothes, but we finished last night and after talking with Greg today Tommy and I decided to leave sometime tomorrow so this will be my last day and last call with the SRU."

"What time do you want us there?" Asked Ed.

"Anytime. We're going to get the truck and trailer tonight."

"So 10am we'll all meet at Kim's?"

"I'm there and I'll call Wordy too." Said Spike.

"Thank you Guys this means a lot to me."

"We're family and you are always going to be a part of that family. I'm just saying we expect to get wedding invitations when you guys decide to take the plunge." Said Greg.

"Done." Said Kim.

Everyone started to disperse, but Sam hung back and approached Kim.

"Hey, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Do what? Move, you just got back with this guy and now you're moving in with him? How do you know it's going to last? How do you know he can handle not knowing if you're coming home at night? Have you thought about that?" Asked Sam as his voice raised more with each question.

"Yes, and we've been through things that you can't even imagine. We know how it feels to worry about someone's safety every night and most of all I love him Sam, I have loved him since I was 15 years old and I never stopped. I made a stupid mistake when we were in high school but you know what he forgave me. We have seen each other and been with each other through our worst moments. He can handle my job just like I can handle his."

"Kim, he's an academic doctor what kind of dangers could there be one of his books isn't in the right place?"

"Please his books are never in the right place." Said Kim off handedly. "The dangers of his job on dig sites is just as bad as our's are in the field. We almost lost him in an explosion in 2003. He lost friends in that explosion. One his students lost both of his parents in a cave in just after that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home."

When she arrived home she greeted Tommy and then went to change into comfortable clothes so they could get things organized for the next morning.

"So the guys will be here around 10 to help move everything into the truck so we just have to go get it."

"You want to go now?"

"Yeah and grab some dinner too?" Said Kim.

"Lead the way Beautiful."

The trip to get the moving truck and trailer was uneventful. It was there that they decided to just hitch up the car then.

"Well I hope you didn't really have your heart set on eating in an actual restaurant. Cause we are not going to be able to park this thing." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Dinner at home is just fine. I'll settle for a dinner out next week when we're settled in Reefside."

"Deal."

"So how long do you think it's going to take us to get to Reefside?" Asked Kim.

"According to MapQuest about 40 hours."

"Are we driving straight through or are we making sleeping stops?"

"It's up to you."

"Sleep spots please. The money for the house is going to clear tomorrow."

"And I checked my accounts this morning, Anton put money there."

"Why would Anton put money in your accounts?" Asked Kim jokingly.

"Because he feels guilty about the hostage crisis, and any time something happens I get a deposit. I've given up fighting it. Cause the only thing it causes is more money being deposited." Said Tommy with a laugh. "I usually just end up putting it in my savings account and not touching it or I use it to do an update on the lab."

"What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Something we won't have too many leftovers from?" Said Tommy.

"I have a menu for a Chinese place at the house we can just order a PuPu platter and some rice."

"Sounds good."

They arrived back at the house and Tommy parked the truck and trailer in front and made sure to lock up and they headed in.

"I'll grab the menu."

"I'm going to check in with Jase and let him know when we're going to get there."

"Okay."

While Tommy was calling Jason, Kim called her usual Chinese restaurant and placed the order to be delivered.

"Hey Bro, have any hostage crises lately?"

"Only if you count Kim leaving me here while she goes to work."

"So when are you finally coming home?"

"We're leaving tomorrow so we'll be home by the end of the week."

"And when does she start work?"

"Beginning of next month."

"At least you'll have time to get her all settled in before chaos starts."

"Chaos for both of us." Said Tommy.

"You gonna be good with that?"

"Been there before, and if it makes her happy I'm not going to stand in her way. I never have and I never will."

"Never have what?" Asked Kim as she walked in the room.

"Sex by myself again."

"Aww, yes you will." Said Kim tapping his shoulder. She could hear Jason laughing on the other end.

"Jase I need to go and make an opening on the team."

"Yeah you go do that, call me when you're at the state line and I mean ours not every state line."

"You got it every state line." Said Tommy as he hung up and gave chase to Kim.

"Tommy! Tom..!"

After chasing her around the house for a good five minutes he finally caught her in the bedroom and playfully threw her to the bed before starting to remove their clothes.

"Tommy the food will be here soon." Said Kim before kissing him again.

"We have plenty of time."

The love making session lasted until the couple heard the doorbell ring to which Kim threw on her robe that was still out and Tommy threw on his pajama pants that were at the end of the bed from the night before. Kim went to the kitchen to retrieve the plates and Tommy went to the door throwing on his shirt along the way.

"Hey, how are ya."

"Good, that'll be $22."

"Here keep the change." Said Tommy handing the delivery guy $30 and shutting the door.

"Kitchen or bedroom?"

"For what? Cause I know there's nothing under that robe."

"Both, food and love."

"Hmm food first I'm going to need the energy."

The food was consumed as quickly as they could without getting sick. Talk went to how best to balance their lives, and how Tommy couldn't get worried about every little bump, scratch, or bruise.

"I'll try but I only worry cause I love you."

"I know but we both know I can take care of myself. I'm not 16 years old and wanted to be Zedd's new wife."

"No I want you to be mine and mine only."

"We'll get there. Soon hopefully."

"Soon it shall be. Are we going to have the other half of this conversation?"

"What other half?" Asked Kim as she threw her plate and the containers away before hopping onto the counter.

"When the sounds of little feet are not the raptors in the basement."

"Get me two rings and we'll decide on our honeymoon."

"Deal."

He came to stand in front of her and placed his hands on the sides of her knees boxing her in. Before planting a kiss on her and lifting her off the counter and carrying her upstairs.

"We'll christen our table in Reefside."

"Good idea."

She soon found herself up against her bedroom door with her legs still wrapped around his waist but her robe on the floor. She got his shirt off but his pants were causing an issue.

"Tommy get your pants off."

"Done."

"Bed." She said breathlessly.

He carried her over and lovingly placed her in the center, and resumed his loving assault on her body. Not giving her a chance to get used to any one action before slipping a condom on and slipping into his Beautiful.

After they both came down from their highs Kim rolled over and set her phone alarm for 8am that way they could be sure to be awake when the team got there to help them pack up.

Waking up was easy staying awake with no coffee in their systems was the challenge. But they were willing to make it work. They figured they would just get some on the road no matter what time they left. At around 10 there was a knock on the door and then Kim heard the door open.

"Hello? SRU!" Yelled Greg into the house which made Tommy and Kim both laugh.

"I promise there is no domestic disturbance other than our lack of coffee." Said Kim.

"I've got just the cure for that." Said Ed's wife Sophie.

"You are a saint and not just cause you're married to Ed. Tommy this is Sophie and Clark, Ed's family, Greg's son Dean, and Shelly!"

"Thanks Kim." Said Ed with a smile.

"You were not going to move without saying good bye." Said Wordy's wife Shelly.

"So are we moving furniture?" Asked Spike.

"No they actually bought the house mostly furnished. We're just taking the bed in the master, and any box you see."

"Good. Ma said she was going to pop over later to bring you guys something. I have no idea." Said Spike.

"Alright well while you ladies talk we're going to go get the work done enjoy." Said Ed.

"So what did you guys do last night with no utensils or food?" Asked Leah.

"After we got the truck we order Chinese and just relaxed." Said Kim.

"Okay I have to ask this. Cause I've been wondering since the night of the hotel. Have you been in touch with him the whole time you've been up here?" Leah asked.

"We have the exact same circle of friends. So anytime I went to visit them he'd be there. Did I actively pursue him and make time outside of our group functions. No, but I have sneaky friends so we'd be thrown together on trips to the store, carpool somewhere like to a restaurant, concert. Whatever we were doing. It stopped when I was with Sam. But as soon as that ended they picked it up again."

"So this whole moving so soon after reuniting isn't as fast as the guys think?" Said Shelly.

"No, I honestly believe it's the way it should have always been." Said Kim.

"Does he treat you right?" Asked Sophie.

"Better."

"Then that's all that matters."

With all the men working it only took about an hour and a half to load everything into the truck and attach the trailer with Kim's car back up. Spike's mom then called and said she was on her way over with food for everyone.

"Your mom so didn't have to do that."

"Please she loves stuff like this." Answered Spike as Mrs. Scarlatti pulled up.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Hi Mrs. Scarlatti." Said Kim greeting the older woman with a hug.

"Oh Kimberly, you're happy? Yes?"

"Very."

"Good, is this your young man?"

"Yes, Tommy this is Spike's mom Mrs. Scarlatti. Mrs. Scarlatti this is my boyfriend Tommy."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Well you boys unload the food, and bring it into the kitchen. I also made you a cooler for your journey."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You are welcome."

Everyone ate and shared stories before it was time for the travelers to leave.

"Call when you get there." Said Greg feeling like he was sending his own daughter off into the world.

"Or?"

"When you stop for the night. I'll worry then have Spike pull your phone's GPS."

"So we're saving Spike time huh?"

"Yeah." Said Greg with a smile.

"I promise to call."

The couple locked up the house and handed the keys over to the new owners and got settled into the truck. Completely armed with homemade cookies, granola bars, and other sweet treats, sandwiches for the first part of the journey.

"Spike's mom reminds me of Mama DeSantos." Said Tommy.

"Right, I thought that too when I first met her."

"Ready for our journey?"

"We're missing our livestock." Said Kim jokingly.

"No we're not it's hitched to the back of the wagon, and there's more in the basement."

They set off and drove for 5 days making sure to call Greg from each hotel stop and call Jason from every state line to the point he ignored the calls and pictures they sent from each line.

Five days after leaving Toronto they finally made it to the California state line and were now 2 hours from Reefside. Tommy who had been driving since they left the hotel in Arizona pulled over the truck and after they took pictures he called Trini seeing as Jason wasn't taking his calls at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Well hi Me. Where are you guys?"

"At the Arizona/California line. About 2 hours from home."

"I'll let him know and we'll meet you at the house."

"Cool see you then, oh and can you call everyone else."

"Done."

"Thanks Trini."

The last two hours flew by for the couple and soon they pulled off the highway and into the town of Reefside. Tommy pointed out various landmarks to her as he drove and the pulled on to Valencia Dr.. Kim had been there before but it was different now because she lived there this was their home where she knew they would be raising their children. As they pulled up the drive way they saw the cars of their friends Tommy pulled the truck up next to his jeep so they could unload the car before they moved the truck up to the front door. Kim's bed would be going into the empty guest room and then they would figure out where to put the household items she brought with her.

Within 2 hours of them arriving home, Kim was completely moved in the truck and trailer were returned and she felt at home. She couldn't believe she was here surrounded by her friends with him and couldn't wait to see where this life would take her. The next month would bring more change she would start a new job, Tommy would go back to work they would find that balance and hopefully some day they would tip the scales again.

She fleetingly thought to thank the world's worst robbers for bringing Tommy back into her life, but in truth she knew they had nothing to do with it. She hoped it was their personal guardian angel looking out for them and bringing them back together.


End file.
